Of All The People, Fate Chose You
by ScarletOswaldHolmes
Summary: Marvel Soulmate AU! Really weird shippings from all across the Marvel Universe where the first words they say to each other are soul marks and the characters are soulmates! Inspired by ozhawk and CeliaEquus. Includes X-men, Avengers, Fantastic Four, and Agents of Sheild. M for language (I blame the S.H.I.E.L.D agents) and implied sex.
1. I Need You to Steal Something (JG & PM)

**AN: So I have been really inspired bythe soulmate AUs for Marvel by ozhawk and CeliaEquus so I decided to do my own version. In case you haven't seen their stories the way that it works is I take random really weird ships that would never happen and have them set up as soulmates Everyone has a tatoo somewhere on their body that reads the first words that their soulmate will say to them in their soulmate's writing. The darker the soulmark the stronger the love. The location is where the couple/triad/quartet are touching when they bond. You guys can request couples, triads, or quartets in the reviews and I will try to keep up with all of them. Otherwise I have a giant wheel with the names of all of the characters in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (Avengers, X-Men, Fantastic Four, Agents of Sheild) with good guys and bad guys. They cannot have met on screen unless they are a part of triad or quartet. OK? I hope that you guys understand how it works! Now for the first shipping.**

"I Need You to Steal Something"

 _John Garrett/Pietro Maximoff_

"This eighteen hour plane ride had better be worth it." John growls into the phone. He pulls his hat further over his eyes as he approaches the bag check.

"I promise it will be sir." The voice on the other end of the line answers with practiced ease. He seems unintimidated by Garret's threat.

John clicks off the phone and slides it into his pocket. "Am I losing my touch Grant?"

"No sir. The Baron von Strucker cannot afford to be intimidated. He watches the twins after all." Ward answers from beside him giving the clerk a nasty look when she opens her mouth to them that their bag is overweight. She quickly sends it through the baggage delivery system without protest.

John nods and they make their way to security. "How did you give Coulson the slip?"

"It wasn't that hard considering that you had Ian Quinn shoot Skye. The whole team has been a bit… preoccupied. I told him that I needed to go for a couple of drinks. He told me where to meet him."

"Is there something that you would like to say Grant?"

Ward pulls him down a secluded hallway and after checking for the lack of cameras gives John a good punch in the gut. "Shooting Skye was not part of the agreement."

"Nice right hook. It has gotten better since the last time you attacked me, say five years ago." John mentions casually keeping an eye on people who were walking by. "I did what I had to to be able to ensure that we received the GH-325."

"You had someone shoot Skye. Bullets fucking kill people!" Grant hisses before pulling away from his former S.O.

John laughs in response. "No shit. Ian knows how to aim properly. We had the stasis chamber nearby. I planned it all. There was no chance that Skye was going to die."

"She needs CPR every four or five hours." Grant continues in a low voice as they make their way out of the hallway.

"I think that you are getting too attached. Don't you Grant?" John replies. "Do you remember your dog?"

Grant's lips press into a thin line and he increases his pace. John laughs and pushes forwards to catch up with him. They stop before they reach airport security. They walk into duty free and pretend to browse around.

"Two heavily armed guards on either side of the security fences." Grant states lifting a bottle of wine to the lights and reading the label.

"Access to air vents is blocked by a display **for** headphones." John answers pointing to the bottle of wine on Grant's left which he in turn takes a look over.

"It would take two minutes to move the display and get into the air vent without being noticed." Grant observes setting down the bottle before selecting a random one and walking to the checkout.

"Create a distraction."

"Done."

They walk in separate directions. Grant walks into the security guard in front of him dropping the bottle of wine. "Hi there," he looks at the man's name tag, "Officer Peter. I'm so sorry."

"That's alright, it was only an accident." The officer answers with a slight eye twitch. Liar. "I'm going to have to ask you to pay for that."

"What? That is ridiculous! It was only an accident, right?" Grant demands, pretending to be immensely frustrated.

"That is the way it works." The officer's hand twitches towards the gun on his belt. Grant raises an eyebrow and considers all of the alternatives.

Antagonize the guard and have to fight him. Should he use an ICER he would be forced to move quickly. Gunshots attract guards. The more guards, the harder it is to get into the air vent.

Simply return to the cash register with a new bottle, the guard will no longer be distracted. He hasn't given Garrett enough time to move the display and get to a safe place.

"Fine." Grant growls. The guard relaxes and begins to walk away. "Wait, they will need a witness to verify that I broke the bottle." Grant picks up the piece of glass with the barcode and walks with the large officer to the checkout.

"This man broke a bottle of wine, he needs to pay for it." The officer informs the cashier. Grant slides the small square of glass over the counter. He scans it and hands it back.

"One hundred and nineteen dollars."

"Fuck. Why did you have to pick the expensive one?" Garrett's voice sounds from within his ear, the little bastard had been listening in the whole time.

Ward writes a check using a fake bank account that would eventually bounce back. They would never be able to find him though.

Ward shoves his fists in his pockets and walks to the store near the air vent. He still had eyes on him. Ward walked around to the back of the headphones display case and disappeared into the air vent. John nods at him as he passes and they poke out on the other side of security near international flights.

Perfect.

The flight to Sokovia was miserable, Grant nearly shot three people. One was kicking the back of his chair, one was a flight attendant who was overly insistent on having them buy a drink, and the other was Garrett.

Eighteen long hours later, they touch down and were out of the airport in twenty minutes. They could get their bag later. Wolfgang von Strucker leans against a wall with a hood pulled over his face to hide him from prying eyes. Well most of them. Garrett spots him in an instant.

"Your lab." Garrett demands.

Von Strucker leans in to clasp Garrett on the shoulder. "Hail Hydra." He whispers before doing the same with Grant. His partner's spine stiffens, still uncomfortable revealing his true side amongst people.

Coulson had Grant wrapped around his fingers, but John Garrett had Grant wrapped around his pinkie. A small power struggle that was never done in person. Simply done through a person.

"You will be happy to know of the twins progress." Von Strucker begins to explain, "The use of sceptre made it easier to amplify their powers. The girl is showing strong telepathic abilities, she can manipulate the probability of situations to be able to cause certain events to happen. The boy has a hyper-fast metabolism."

"So he's fast and she's weird." Grant states staring out the window.

Von Stucker's right eye twitches, "Exactly."

He leads them to the laboratory. "The twins." Grant eyes the sceptre but doesn't touch it. After his experience with the Bezerker staff, he was not inclined to get up close and personal with another Asgardian artefact.

"Lovely occult shit Baron." John observes before turning to Grant Ward. "Which one do you think we need?"

They both look towards the cages. On the left a silver blur moves around the small cage slamming into the walls in order to attempt to escape. On the right a girl sits on her knees with a red glow around her fingertips causing small blocks to float.

"She can manipulate the probability of our success. If we use her abilities we can ensure that we get the GH – 325 to fix your problems." Ward explains in a hushed voice.

"We'll take the girl." Garrett announces with a nod to his partner. He walks towards the cell with the guard but pulls back when the silver blur bangs against the glass to get his attention. The white haired man raises his fist and strikes the glass repeatedly.

"Do not touch my sister." He growls.

Ward lets out a strangled noise and receives a glare from Garrett which says let me deal with this. Garrett answers in a steady voice, "You are the fast one, yes?"

The man freezes and his jaw drops. The girl loses her focus and the cubes drop to the ground. "Pietro, those are your words." She whispers moving towards the wall.

Garrett lifts the hem of his shirt revealing a small scrawl reading 'do not touch my sister' over his right hip. "Do you know how many girls I have killed to hear someone say this?"

Pietro steps back from the glass. He raises the back of his shirt to show Garrett's spiky scrawl on the small of his back.

"I always knew that you were a top John." Grant states. Garrett throws a nearby pen at his partner, nailing him with a blue dot in the centre of his forehead.

"Everybody get the fuck out." Garrett growls and the surrounding scientists flee to the relative safety of outside.

"Your name is John." Pietro states moving back to the glass. His piercing blue eyes study his soulmate with caution.

"John Garrett. You don't wish for me to harm your sister right?"

"Pietro Maximoff. If you hurt my sister I will personally kill you."

"I don't believe so. I don't think that you have the balls to kill your soulmate."

"Anything that you need her to do I can do."

"I need you to steal something." Garrett says with a slow smirk.

"Done."

"Good." Garrett punches in a series of numbers into the keypad on the cell. The door slides open and the white haired man steps out. He is a few inches shorter than Garrett but he will make do.

"I will follow your instructions, sir." Pietro states bowing his head slightly.

"Submissive, just how I like my men." Garrett steps forwards tilting his soulmates chin up. He kisses him with force and Pietro kisses back equally as hard. The unshaved scruff on Pietro's face scratches John as he pulls away before the kiss can escalate much further. "Grant. We are leaving now."

"Only when you are finished kissing your boyfriend Agent Garrett." A sarcastic voice sounds from around the corner.

Pietro turns to his sister, "Goodbye, Wanda."

"Pietro, he is just another scientist that wants to use us." Wanda spits uncaring of the fact that Garrett is still listening.

"He is my soulmate." He replies softly

"He goes where I go, just a little bit faster." John narrows his eyes at the current threat to his twisted relationship.

"Yes. We are partners."

"In every sense of the word." Garrett smiles before tugging on the sleeve of Pietro's tracksuit. "We need to get to the Bus."

"Then what are we waiting for?" his soulmate asks with a small smile.

"Agent Coulson, this place is about to blow. We need you to get the hell out of T.A.H.I.T.I." Garrett shouts into his comm unit. There was only three minutes left on the bomb timer and when it went off the Guest House would go down. Phil Coulson had to get out and Pietro had to get in.

"No! Don't give it to her!" Phil shouts as he dashes past heading towards the Bus.

A silver blur ran into the building before coming to a sudden stop beside John. Pietro holds up three tubes. "This is what you wanted."

"Yes, now get us the hell out of here." Garrett snatches the blue liquid as Pietro lifts Garrett up bridal style and dashes away. Garrett never tired of running with Pietro, everything moved so fast that the only thing in focus was his soulmate. Everywhere else was a blur of different colours, behind them a large fire burst from the Guest House but kept getting smaller and smaller until it was pinprick.

"Hydra safe house is fourteen miles from here." Pietro informs, it was where John had him stay until he needed him. John nods and presses his finger into his comm unit. "Agent Coulson, I'm taking a motorbike back to S.H.I.E.L.D. I hope that Agent Skye is feeling better."

A small sigh answers him, "Yes, all is well. Thank you Agent Garrett."

Pietro kicks open the door to the safe house and deposits his soulmate on the bed. He lies on his back beside him and waits for John to make a move.

John stands and places the three test tubes into a black bag. "You have done well Pietro."

"Mm… Do I get a reward for my efforts?"

"Tell me what you would like Pietro." John orders crawling over the bed to straddle his soulmate.

Pietro pulls on Garrett's t-shirt crushing their mouths together. In between kisses he replies, "Bond with me, please?"

With a chuckle, Garrett tugs off his jacket. "I thought that you would never ask…"

People don't realize just how powerful a bond between soulmates can be. It allows the partners to feel strong emotions and constant knowledge of where the other is. Garrett's soul mark had been darker for days. The darker the mark the stronger the bond. If Grant Ward had noticed, he certainly hadn't said anything before he was attacked by a very angry Melinda May.

Garrett screams in pain as the Deathlok machine limb replacement machine. His soul mark burns as the robot armour covers it.

He stands and flexes the Dealthlok technology that is now serving as his robotic body. "There is a reason why they say, 'cut off the head.' Now I'll be unstop-"

Garrett hears the sound of a weapon firing as he gets carried off in a silver blur.

"Didn't see that one coming?" Pietro whispers nuzzling the small area of flesh behind John Garrett's ear.

 **AN2: I don't even know. This was the wheel's fault. I wrote the first few paragraphs and walked away. Then they started frolicking in my head and I decided that they actually could work and make sense. It was supposed to take placejust before T.A.H.I.T.I. Garrett needed the GH-325 for himself later so he decided to enlist one of the Maximoff's to help him retrieve it. So Raina injects him with the real thing instead of the homemade version...**

 **Yeah, so I'm going to go and hide in the corner because this shipping is definitely a WTF moment. I hope you guys liked it though... I know it screws with the AoS season 2 plotline but oh well...**

 **Please review with your shipping requests or the wheel will decide and we might get another crazy thing like this one.**


	2. New Recruits (PC & LH)

**AN: Hurray! This one has a fully planned plaot and I think that it's pretty awesome! Enjoy!**

"New Recruits"

 _Peggy Carter/Logan Howlett_

"Mr. Howlett, we have a new mission for you." His commander Burr says.

Logan looks up from disassembling and reassembling his gun. "What?" Silias Burr sits across from him sliding a newspaper across the table.

"Captain America Goes Behind Enemy Lines Rescuing Thousands," Logan reads pulling the newspaper across the table. "I've heard about him. Seems like a nice guy."

"He wants to form an alliance between the Hand and Baron Strucker." A woman states as she enters the room. Logan raises an eyebrow and she introduces herself, "Seraph last name is on a need to know basis. I'm your handler for this mission. I need to prepare you for this covert mission."

"Mission objective?"

"Sabotage the alliance." Seraph answers. "However necessary."

"You want me to kill Captain America?"

"If that's the only way to sabotage the alliance then you do what you need to."

"Are you insane? If I kill Captain America then the Americans lose their incentive to fight in the war. When that happens the Nazis win." Logan sputters.

"Figure it out Sergeant Howlett. Get suited up, and grab your gun. Their current base of operations is in Italy. You are going to head over there and join the 107th battalion with Sergeant Barnes and Sergeant Dugan. They are preparing for a mission. Attack a Hydra train where Red Skull associate Dr. Zola is traversing with special weapons. It will be lead by Steve Rogers." Seraph orders.

Logan slings his gun around his back, "Well what are we waiting for?" He grins and exits the base heading towards the jet that they have prepared.

He touches down and is met by Colonel Phillips. "Sergeant Logan Howlett of the Devil's Brigade, at your service sir." Logan gives a salute his the Colonel salutes back.

"If you would come with me Sergeant Howlett, we can get you prepared for the mission." The Colonel leads him to a room with a large map plastered across a table and a large group of people sitting around the table. A blonde man looks up when they enter and gives the Colonel a salute. He walks over to Logan and extends a hand as a friendly gesture.

"Sergeant Logan Howlett of the Devil's Brigade." Logan repeats as he gives the man before him firm handshake.

"Captain Steve Rogers." The blonde man answers. He is strong and at least eight inches taller than Logan. He would have a hard time taking him down without getting noticed. Even with his claws, the serum had given Steve Rogers the ability to heal quickly. Not as fast as Logan, Steve Rogers was extremely mortal.

Without missing a beat despite his observation Logan replies, "It's an honour to meet Captain America in the flesh. I saw your show in Philadelphia." The captain turned a bright red before gesturing towards the now silent group.

"This is the 107th battalion, or the 'Howling Commandos'. They include Sergeant Bucky Barnes, Sergeant Dugan, Sergeant Mortia, Sergeant Falsworth, Sergeant Jones, Sergeant Dernier, Sergeant Sawyer, Sergeant Juniper, and Sergeant Pinkerton. They will be joining us on our mission."

Logan walked around to look at the map. A red pin stuck out of a small mountain range in Germany. "I presume that's where we are starting."

"That would be right." Sergeant Barnes(?) answered. "Doctor Zola is travelling on a train full throttle with the most dangerous weapons on the planet. Wherever the hell Hydra needs him, they need him fast."

"Our mission is to infiltrate the train, take out any hostiles, bring Zola into custody, and get the weapons out of Hydra's hands." Captain Rogers concludes.

"When do we leave?" Logan asks his grip tightening on the strap around his body holding his gun.

"Five thirty a.m tomorrow, report for duty in front of the jet." A woman answers from the corner of the room, looking over a large SSR file. "If any of you are late, I will personally cauterize you with a a piece of barbed wire. Understood?"

"Understood, ma'am." The men around the table reply. Her red lips curl into a smile as the men flee the room.

Captain Rogers taps Logan on the shoulder causing him to jump. "Sorry." He pauses for a moment, looking over at the table where the woman was still sitting. She was talking with a skinny man with a moustache. "The Howling Commandos are going out for a couple rounds tonight. Would you like to join us?"

"I'll drink everyone under the tables. We can't afford to have sore losers with hangovers tomorrow." Logan answers.

"I don't think that applies to me." Steve says with a small smile. "The serum stops me from getting drunk."

"So I heard. I'll be down there in thirty. I just have to do a couple things first."

"That's right. You only just landed. You haven't even gotten the opportunity to unpack your stuff yet." Steve answers obviously berating himself for forgetting. "I'll see you at the bar then."

"Call it a date." Logan replies sarcastically. When Steve pales visibly Logan feels obliged to clarify, "It's a figure of speech."

Steve nods regaining some colour in his cheeks and saunters out the door.

Logan walks towards the woman with the red lips and the man with the moustache. The man notices him approaching and abruptly ends whatever they were previously conversing about. "Hello, you must be the new recruit. Sergeant Howlett right?" he doesn't wait for an answer before he continues, "I'm Howard Stark I'm the scientist/engineer. You must have heard of me, I know that I haven't been to Canada but I would like to think that Stark Industries is popular worldwide." Logan raises an eyebrow at the mention of his home. Howard notices and explains, "We were just going over your file. Your work with the Devil's Brigade is very impressive. It's an honour to have you on board for this mission. Oh, and this is Peggy Carter."

Logan slowly extends a hand to the beautiful woman, slightly scared of facing Steve Rogers wrath if he says the wrong thing to his woman. "You're Rogers' girl right?"

She inhales sharply before shaking his hand, "Not anymore so it would seem."

Oh.

Oh.

"You're my -"

"Apparently." She answers curtly.

Howard Stark finally clues in and gives into social protocol. He is out of the room before Logan can say his next sentence.

"Where is your mark?" they ask at the same time. She laughs and reaches for a tissue. Peggy, that is such a beautiful name, wipes off her lipstick. Sure enough in Logan's tight, messy writing 'You're Rogers' girl right' was scrawled across her lips.

"I wear lipstick so people can't use it against me." Peggy states, "I mean, I love the colour but it is not just a trend."

Logan laughs. He was a lucky bastard, he landed himself a beautiful, intelligent, bad ass, take no prisoners kind of girl. Fate must really like him. He pulls of his tie and unbuttons the top of his shirt. In the centre of his collarbones in a small circle it reads Peggy's words.

"I don't believe that we have formally introduced ourselves." Logan says.

"I agree. Howard that nosy blabbering idiot always gets in the way of… things."

"James 'Logan' Howlett."

"Margret 'Peggy' Carter." She replies with a smile.

"Looks like we both hate our first names."

"What kind of name is Margret? It sounds like an old ninny's name." she says with a chuckle using a pocket mirror to reapply her lipstick.

"I don't know why you're bothering to put that back on since I'm just going to kiss it off later." Logan moves closer to lean against her desk.

"Are you now? Well I think that before I get any further with my makeup we should take a test drive."

"Whatever you say Pegs." He pulls her into his lap pushing her hair away from her face.

"I like Pegs." She replies pressing a kiss to his chin.

"So do I." He tilts his head towards his soulmate and presses a slow kiss to her mouth. Her small nose brushes the side of his face. She smells like perfume and printing ink. Logan cradles Peggy's neck with one hand and holds the small of her back with the other. She digs her fingers into scalp, enticing a small moan from Logan.

They pull apart at the sound of the door opening. My God, Rogers has the worst timing.

"Shit, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt whatever this is." His face matches the red on his shield.

Peggy smiles and peers around Logan's shoulder. "Hi Steve."

Logan gently deposits Peggy back on her chair and turns around to face Steve. "Captain Rogers, sir. I have found my soulmate. Permission to take the night off sir?"

His jaw drops and Peggy laughs from behind him. When Steve finally manages to collect himself he says, "Permission granted. Be good to my girl Sergeant Howlett."

"Not your girl Rogers." She scoffs.

"Peggy, you're practically my sister." He grins before leaving.

When the door closes, Peggy moves back to his lap. "I believe that we were in the middle of something." She presses a chaste kiss to the tip of Logan's nose.

"I don't want to rush you." Peggy interrupts with a long kiss against Logan's mouth causing him to melt into her. She is wicked kisser.

When they pull apart to catch their breath she answers his unspoken question. "You're not. Let's make this a night for you to remember before you go kick Hydra's ass."

Peggy kissed him goodbye before he got on the plane. The Howling Commandos gave him hell about being able to get into Carter's knickers on his first night. To which him and Rogers defended her honour. They immediately sober up when the mountain range comes into view.

Once they are in position, all they need to do is wait. They have the zip line and the radio set up. All they need is the order.

Logan looks over the edge and bounces on the balls on his feet. He is anxious to get this mission over with and get back to Peggy.

Barnes turns to his Captain, "Remember the time when I made you ride the Cyclone on Coney Island?"

Steve Rogers smiles as he adjusts his shield on his back, "Yeah, and I threw up."

"This isn't payback, is it?"

It was Logan's turn to smile as Captain Rogers answers, "Now why would I do that?"

"Let's get going because they're moving like the devil." Logan states, giving a nod to the train speeding around the corner.

"We only got about a ten second window. You miss that window, we're bugs on a windshield."

Lovely.

"Mind the gap," Sergeant Barnes says with a smirk.

Captain America puts on his helmet and readies himself for the zip line. Logan tightens his grip on his handles for the zip line. "Gotta get moving bugs."

"Now!" Dugan shouts behind them.

Rogers is off before they can blink. Then Barnes, and then Logan. They land in a crouch on the top of the train. Once the enter they are immediately separated from their Captain.

"Fuck." Barnes growls trying to pry the door open.

Logan pulls him down behind the stack of weapons when he spots the hostile. "Got quite the mouth Bucky."

"I blame Steve." Barnes open fires on the hostile with his semiautomated gun. The hostile obviously doesn't realize that Logan is there so when Barnes is out of ammunition, he tosses Barnes his pistol and shoves on one of the containers. The hostile moves right into the line of fire and is shot dead.

"I had him on the ropes." Bucky states giving Logan back his pistol and reloading his own gun.

"Sure kid."

Barnes gives Logan the finger, and the door is blasted open by the Hydra operative that Steve was fighting.

"Get down!" he shouts shoving them behind his shield. The shot ricochets but the force knocks them backwards.

Barnes tosses Steve his shield and ducks out of the way. Another shot hits the shield knocking Steve out of the hole in the train.

"Steve!" Bucky shouts as Steve tumbles out of the window.

Logan is the first to react. He shoots the hostile in the head and moves out the door. Rogers was holding on by one of the horizontal bars on the train.

If he lets Rogers fall then the alliance between the Hand and Baron Strucker won't happen. His mission is complete.

If he lets Rogers fall then Peggy would never forgive him.

"Hang on!" Logan shouts. The only way to reach Steve is to reveal the X-gene.

Lose Peggy. Reveal the X-gene.

It's a no brainer.

Logan digs the claws of his right hand into the metal of the train and uses it to swing himself towards Steve. He holds out his left hand, "Grab my hand!" Steve complies as the horizontal bar is wrenched from the train.

Logan swings Steve's weight back onto the train and uses the momentum to bring himself back onto the train. A wide eyed Bucky stares at the claws that slip back between Logan's knuckles. Logan shoves a rather stunned Steve towards his friend. "I think this one is yours."

"Don't scare me like that punk." Bucky chastises as he pulls his friend in for a hug.

"Jerk." Steve exhales removing his helmet.

"Have him sit, give his some water. If he faints that is your problem. Got it Barnes." Logan orders as he makes his ways through the door towards the control room.

Barnes nods and Logan lets the door close behind him. Deal with Zola, stop the train, and go back to Peggy.

After knocking the doctor out, Logan yanked on the emergency brake bringing the train to an abrupt stop.

One mission successful, one mission incomplete.

"Come in this Captain Rogers. Do you read me?" a voice from from the intercom asks.

Peggy, Logan, and Bucky jump at the sound of their friend's voice.

Bucky picks up the radio, "Steve is that you? Are you alright?"

"Great, Schmidt's dead." He answers.

Peggy steals the microphone, "What about the plane?"

"That's a little bit tougher to explain."

Logan takes a turn, "Give me your coordinates and I'll find you a safe landing site."

"There's not going to be a safe landing. I'm going to try and force it down."

"I'll get Howard on the line, he'll know what to do." Peggy states.

"There' not enough time. This thing is moving fast and it's heading to New York. I gotta put her in the water."

Bucky wrenches the radio away from Peggy, "Please don't do this. We have time, we can work this out." He is crying. So is Peggy. Logan thinks that he might be too.

"Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are going to die." He pauses, "Bucky. This is my choice."

There is a moment of silence, "Bucky?"

"I'm here Steve."

"I love you jerk."

A few gasps are emitted from some of the people listening into their conversations.

"I love you to the end of the line punk."

"Bucky? You never taught me how to dance."

"A week next Saturday at the Stork Club. You got it? Eight o'clock on the dot."

Peggy is now sobbing into Logan's chest. Logan holds out his hand for the microphone. "Steve."

"Logan."

"Stop being a dramatic little shit and turn on your tracker."

"What?"

"I said turn on your tracker you idiot. Crash the bird if you have to but if you turn on the tracker then we can find you. Then you can make your date with Bucky." A flashing red blip appears on the computer. Steve's plane. "I'm going to give you back to Bucky."

"Don't you dare be late." Bucky finishes with a whisper. "Understood?"

"You know I still don't know how to dance."

"Why do you think that I'm going to teach you punk?"

"Jerk." Peggy laughs softly into Logan's chest. Steve continues, "We'll have the band play something slow, I would hate to step on your…"

"Steve?" Bucky cries into the microphone. "Steve."

"Don't worry Buck, he's got the tracker on."

They found him. They danced to A Long Long Time.

Together the four of them, with Howard Stark's money, made the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D.

 **AN: So what did you think? I really liked this one. I hope that I got Logan's personality right because I have never actually seen X-men. I know, I must live under a rock or something. So yay! They found Steve (whoo hoo!). If there are any shipping requests, no matter how obscure, please let me know. PM me or review or do both. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Birdbrain (CB & BM)

**AN: So I know that these two are canon in the comics so I figured I would do how they met as soulmates. This is my opinion on how 'A Hen in the Wolf House' should have gone.**

"Birdbrain"

 _Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse_

"What do you mean you're leaving Bob?" Lance shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hunter. Look up the word if you don't know what leaving means." The snarky reply comes from the bedroom. Bobbi shoves all of her clothes into a small suitcase. She has her twin batons strapped onto her back. There wasn't a chance that she was going to get them into there.

Footsteps pound up the stairs and her spine stiffens. The door bangs open as Bobbi zips up her suitcase planting it at her feet. "Why are you leaving?"

"I don't think that you want to know the answer to that question." Bobbi plants her suitcase in between them as a temporary barricade from his idiocy.

"I have a right to know the answer to that question."

She rolls her eyes and discreetly slides her wedding rings off of her finger. "I can't handle you anymore."

"No I think that you can't handle SHIELD anymore."

The diamond on the ring digs into Bobbi's palm. "No. I mean what I said Hunter. I know that you care about me. You know that I care about you, but if you are going to try and force me out of my line of work again then we are going to have a problem. This right now is the problem."

"Well if you hadn't decided to start working for that bloody origination then we wouldn't have this problem." Lance spits folding his arms.

"Yes because I wouldn't have met you!"

His eyes flash angry and hurt. That was a low blow, they both knew it.

If she hadn't joined SHIELD then she wouldn't have been sent on the mission to London, England to clean up Thor's mess. She wouldn't have met Lance in the coffee shop and they wouldn't have married.

She continues in a softer voice, "Lance. You know that I care about you -"

"Why don't you say love?" he whispers.

"I think that you know why Hunter."

They stare at each other for what feels like a long time.

"I'm not your soulmate."

"I'm not yours." She echoes. She sits on the edge of the bed. "Why did we even try?"

"You know why Bobbi." He steps over the suitcase and gets on one knee in front of her. "It's because I did this on our third date. Sure we don't have our soulmates Bob, but we made it work."

"No we didn't," she replies pulling open his hand. She drops the wedding ring and the engagement ring into his palm before closing his fingers over it. "I'm sorry." Bobbi presses a kiss to the place where his fingers meet his palm and runs.

Lance stares at his hand, then at the empty space on the double bed, then at the small red suitcase she left behind.

She had been stalling. She's an agent of S.H.E.I.L.D. She doesn't need to pack.

The sound of a motorbike kicking to life draws Lance to the window. Bobbi in all her blonde glory speeds off with an agent flanking her on each side.

"I'll find you Bobbi. I always do."

Agent Bobbi Morse went undercover at Hydra under direct order from Gonzalez. She dyed her hair and used the long collar on her red jacket to hid her soul mark.

Head of security is a good job. Bobbi reminds herself as Sunil Bakshi approaches her with yet another suspect.

My God it never stops.

"What can I do for you this morning?"she asks, still focusing on reading through one of the Hydra members blogs. She needs to check to see if the stuff that they post is work related, if the words create codes with information, and if there is pointblank secrets being leaked onto the internet. It is boring. The only thing that saves her from smashing the computer to pieces is the interesting cooking recipes and weird shit workers have on their tumblr.

"We have word that there are S.H.E.I.L.D agents acting as moles in our base." Bakshi states crossing his arms.

Bobbi looks up from her computer putting on her best sadistic smile, "Well we can't have that can we?"

He leads Bobbi to the research department and lets the alarm blare. All of the scientists in their white coats look up abruptly. "Everyone listen up. I need you to step away from your desk and put your hands behind your back."

"Keep everyone off their phones and tablets." Bobbi notifies Bakshi. She walks to the centre of the room. "We have a mole, ladies and gentlemen, right here in our very facility." A few people murmur to one another in states of shock, "Someone has been sending S.H.I.E.L.D. messages right under our noses. I specialize in finding them. Bakshi here well, he'll make them suffer. Until that happens no one leaves. HYDRA does not tolerate traitors. Anyone caught in possession of contraband will be punished accordingly."

She flips through the package on her clipboard looking for the woman she is supposed to be protecting. If she can scare her enough maybe she will stop doing stupid things like sending S.H.I.E.L.D. messages when HYDRA can see. God, field agents can be painfully stupid.

"Dr. Jemma Simmons." She stands in front of the petite girl. "This is quite the impressive resumé. S.H.I.E.L.D. academy, top of your class, two PhD in very advanced fields. It evens says here that your were in the field as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Is that correct?"

"Only for a short time." She answers in a small voice.

Bad answer. "No. You've only been with HYDRA for a short time. But is seems that you've been affiliated with S.H.I.E.L.D. in one capacity, or another for most of your life."

"To be fair, aren't most HYDRA agents ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives?" She interjects. Now she is getting it. "Who were working in S.H.I.E.L.D. long before it fell?"

She is getting better, but it is still not enough to fully prove that she is 'innocent'. "But there was no evidence that you supported HYDRA while S.H.I.E.L.D. still existed. In fact, it seems you were an exemplary S.H.I.E.L.D. agent perhaps still are."

She sighs, "My loyalties are with HYDRA."

"I'll be the judge of that." Bobbi answers. If she leaves that little niggle of suspicion and doubt in everyone's head then Jemma Simmons will be forced to behave to HYDRA's standards.

An intimidation, cover blowing stunt, and a rescue later. Bobbi finds herself on a wonderful Quinjet. Being away from HYDRA is a breath of fresh air.

"Welcome back Agent Simmons." The pilot states giving her a warm smile.

"Trip it's good to see you." She pants out.

He tilts his head to acknowledge Bobbi, "You certainly know how to make a first impression, Agent Morse."

She follows suit, "Please it's just Bobbi."

Jemma gently places a hand on Bobbi's shoulder, "Forgive me for asking, but if you were able to infiltrate HYDRA, why even bother to have me go in? My cover gave me access to HYDRA security, but none of its high-level projects. Then I'm afraid that I came up empty handed."

Bobbi pulls a USB key out of her pocket and presses it into Jemma's hand, "Not entirely."

"My hard drive!" she squeals.

"I took it after our conversation in the bathroom. Seemed like it would provide some useful intel." Bobbi explains.

"Oh. I like you." Jemma says with a smile.

The Quinjet takes off an after a half hour of smooth flight Agent Triplett is granted permission to land. Director Coulson waits at the exit.

Jemma runs out and gives him a hug. Bobbi assesses the surrounding area for threats before letting her guard down. Tip number one for being a great S.H.I.E.L.D. agent: paranoia is your best friend. They talk amongst each other as they walk to the main room to meet the rest of the team.

"Bobbi?" an all to familiar voice demands.

Oh fuck. This was not part of the deal that she made with Coulson. If Hunter was here she would never have gotten onto the fucking jet. She schools her emotions and puts on an expressionless look, "Hunter." She gives him a once over. "Nice suit."

"'Nice suit?' Really? That's what your leading with?" he pauses. "What did you do to your hair?" he reaches out to touch it and see if it is real.

She catches his wrist and gives it a warning squeeze. One more inch and she would break it. "Ever heard of undercover?"

"I prefer you blonde."

She rolls her eyes internally, but gives him a sharp glare, "Well, I didn't do it for you."

"Two seconds in there's already a tone." He huffs pulling his wrist out of her grasp.

"This isn't a tone. This is my speaking voice when I'm upset with an unreasonable person." She growls.

"I am not an unreasonable person."

A few mumbles of 'yes you are' come from the team watching their spat. When Hunter whirls around to glare at who had spoken out of turn they act busy.

"Would someone mind telling me what the bloody hell she is doing here?"

Director Coulson answers from beside Mack where they were previously in the middle of a conversation, "Bobbi's one of our best agents."

"Oh, that's rich!" he shouts. "Then mind telling me what I'm doing here?"

"That's easy, I vouched for you." Bobbi answers inspecting underneath her nails.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

The remaining agents gather their things and leave the room (more like flee the room). Bobbi answers slowly, "Because I know that you have the ability to be a good S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Maybe if you tried my line of work you would understand how difficult it is to manage being with someone who is not your soulmate."

"What?!"

"I heard about the other girl. The one that died."

"Her name was Hartley." He answers in a soft voice.

"Did you love her?"

"Why the hell do you care?"

"Hunter I'm trying to play nice. If you aren't going to do the same then leave me the fuck alone." Bobbi warns.

As usual he doesn't listen. "No Bobbi. You listen. After what you did to me I deserved to have someone nice. You know what happens she bloody died and I'll be damned if I let you leave again. You're stuck with me Bob, you had better get used to it." He reaches out again to tug her in for what can only be assumed as a kiss.

Bobbi pulls back and socks him in the jaw. She hears a satisfying snap and knows that she dislocated it.

"Wha' da fuck Bob?!" he spits through a mouthful of blood. She spins on her heel and leaves the base through the front door. No one tries to stop her.

She has no clue where in the world she is and the cellphone that she had been using for HYDRA had been internally fried. She just keeps running until she hits someone.

"Ow! What was that for?" someone shouts. They are fuzzy in the darkness with her minor concussion.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She answers, reaching out to touch them on the shoulder. It was meant to be a comforting gesture, so that she wouldn't gain suspicion. Bobbi looked up at the person standing over her from flat on her back.

"Ow, what was that for?" she echoes, wincing as a flashlight shines suddenly through the darkness.

"I'm Agent Lee Steward with S.H.I.E.L.D," he answers. Oh thank God, maybe she can be transferred to another team. "I'm taking you into custody as a HYDRA suspect."

Oh fuck, she never changed out of her HYDRA uniform.

A size ten boot slams down on Bobbi's head and she is down for the count.

Bobbi came to consciousness tied to a hard metal chair in handcuffs and ankle braces.

Look unconsious, assess the situation and then re-evaluate. She tells herself continuing to breathe evenly. She has had lots of practice pretending to be asleep. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents with insomnia do not sleep well in the same bed as others. Hunter had always complained that her waking up during the middle of the night disrupted his sleep. What a wuss.

A gun clicks next to her ear. She tenses for the shot, and hears a female voice chuckle. "Nice try but that's my trick."

Bobbi snaps her eyes open and takes in her surroundings. Standard interrogation room, table in the middle chairs on both sides. The rest of the room is empty. A one way glass is on the wall across from her. Given the shadows and previous voices, she would guess that there are two people in there. A large man and an average sized man.

A red haired woman slides into the seat across from her.

Natasha Romanoff.

Natasha Romanoff is her interrogator. They have got to be fucking kidding.

Bobbi decides to speak first to turn the tables, "Agent Romanoff. It's been a while. I presume this is the new Avengers Tower?"

"Agent Morse." She answers. They are both wearing expressionless masks. "You know how this works. I'm the interrogator. I ask the questions. You were one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best. Why did you choose HYDRA?"

"I didn't choose HYDRA."

"Undercover mission?"

"Yes."

"Doing what?"

Maybe leaving Coulson's team wasn't such a good idea. Bobbi decides to play nice and give the answers that the Black Widow requires. "I was undercover as the head of security. My superior gave me orders to protect another S.H.I.E.L.D agent from his team. She was a junior scientist, but was well respected by Daniel Whitehall. The current HYDRA head. She used her position to gain information on HYDRA's current experiments and projects."

"Daniel Whitehall died in the 80's."

"Did he?" Bobbi responds.

"Files stated that he was put into a prison by Director Peggy Carter and died there."

"Files can be falsified."

"Agent Morse."

"I prefer Bobbi." She interjects.

Natasha Romanoff's right eye twitches. "Agent Morse, make this easier for yourself. Who is your superior?"

"I thought you wanted to know about Daniel Whitehall?"

"Whitehall can wait." She leans across the table and gives Bobbi one of the stares that would have most other victims crack.

Bobbi lifts an eyebrow and returns the venom-filled stare with one of her own. "Daniel Whitehall used a special woman who could touch the Obelisk without being turned into stone. He was extremely old

at the time and used everything that her body had to offer to be able to become young again. Once he was at the age when he was captured, he commenced his hunt for the Obelisk. HYDRA wants to weaponize the Obelisk to be able to use it to turn enemies into stone. He is currently working alongside Cal Johnson, husband of the woman that Whitehall used to rejuvenate. Cal Johnson is a psychopathic killer who is also the father of one of teammates. Cal Johnson is working alongside a woman named Raina who's intrest in the Obelisk comes from supernatural origins." Natasha Romanoff leans back in her chair with her arms folded. "She believes that the Obelisk is the key to an alien city that my team is currently investigating. Right now it is a race between us and HYDRA to get to the alien city. Raina wants to unlock the powers that destiny gave her and my team member. Cal wants to kill Whitehall. My team is stuck in the middle of this shit."

"Those are answers Morse. Answers that are useful but not the ones that I need. You could be making this all up. Lies are told in multiple words, truth is singular. Let me repeat my question."

"I know what your question was."

"Then answer it."

"I can't do that Natasha."

Her right eye twitches again, Bobbi is getting a rise out of the infamous Black Widow. Now that is a feeling of accomplishment. "I don't care what we were Morse, in the interrogation room we are on a strictly professional basis."

"Fine, Agent Romanoff."

"Who do you work for Agent Morse?"

"I work for S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Where do your loyalties lie?"

Bobbi is getting a sense of déjà vu. She sighs, "My loyalties lie with S.H.I.E.L.D."

Natasha places her gun in the centre of the table. On either side she places a red handled knife, her Black Widow bites, and Bobbi's battle staves.

Romanoff was getting to her last straw if she was showcasing all of her weapons. "Agent Morse."

"Who said that you could touch Iron and Ivory?" Bobbi demands.

"Iron and Ivory?"

"My staves. Iron and Ivory."

Natasha looks at her with a peculiar expression. 'The only other person I know that names there weapons is Clint."

"I like my staves. Iron and Ivory have served me well. While Iron is a great blunt object, Ivory is a great electrocution mechanism."

"Like my bites."

"Like the Black Widow bites." Bobbi affirms, she continues her distraction, "Together they make a staff called Infinity."

"You must really like the letter 'I' Agent Morse." Bobbi shrugs despite the restraints. Natasha stands and readjusts the handcuffs that Bobbi had slipped out of. "A for effort, Morse. I know your style."

Natasha sits back in her chair and places her feet onto the table, "If you say that your loyalties lie with S.H.I.E.L.D. then who is your team leader?"

"I can't answer that question." Bobbi repeats. If she tells the real truth then real S.H.I.E.L.D. with Gonzalez is revealed before they are ready to come out of their base. If she tells half of the truth, then Director Coulson's secret is out in the open. They wouldn't believe her if she told them she works for Coulson.

Agent Romanoff takes a slow, deep breath, "Then until you can answer that question. You are HYDRA. You don't want to know what I do with HYDRA Morse."

"If you think that you can torture the answer out of me Romanoff then you're out of your mind. I have been through worse than what you could ever do. Hell, I have dealt worse undercover at HYDRA then what you could do."

The door slams shut and Bobbi is alone. The gun and the Black Widow bites are still on the table. Romanoff stole Iron and Ivory.

Bobbi studies the room around her as she waits for her next interrogator. She knows how this works. You can't get answers out of a dead person which is why Natasha had to leave.

Bobbi is the best interrogator in the business. That's what makes her so difficult to get answers out of.

She goes through round after round of heated interrogation and reveals nothing about Coulson.

Even after Steve Rogers.

Even after Natasha Romanoff comes back and beats the shit out of her.

They finally send in the big guns. "For head of security in the HYDRA research lab, you're pretty stupid Morse." Clint Barton states, taking a seat in front of Bobbi. He sets his bow in front of him and a single arrow beside it. He's the last one, if he can't get the information from her, then he kills her.

Do not react. She rolls her eyes, "I'm not HYDRA hawkass."

Wait for him to react. Do not react. Just wait. Bobbi repeats in her head.

They stare at each other for a long time, waiting for the other to say something.

Curiosity breaks Clint Barton. "Where is your mark?" There is a crash from the other side of the one-way glass as someone knocks something over in shock. It was probably Steve.

"I would show you, but my hands are a little occupied at the moment." She states lifting her hands over her head to show the handcuffs.

"Weren't your arms tied to the chair?" Clint asks.

Bobbi shrugs, "Aren't you supposed to be interrogating me?"

Clint smiles, "I think this is more pressing. Where is your mark? I will look for it." He gives a pointed look at her hands which were working their way out of the cuffs.

"I wouldn't want to traumatize Steve." Bobbi smirks.

"That intimate?" she nods. Clint removes his left glove. "Yours?" on his palm in Bobbi's neat compressed cursive it read 'I'm not HYDRA hawkass.'.

"Well bonding is going to be interesting." Bobbi snickers. The door bangs open. Natasha holds a pen and paper.

"She might be using you, Barton." His partner states.

Natasha trains her gun on Bobbi's head, Clint unlocks Bobbi's cuffs, and Steve places the writing supplies in front of Bobbi.

She writes something off the top of her mind and slides it to Barton with a smirk.

"Did we startle you Steve? I think you dropped your dignity." He reads aloud. The tips of Steve's ears turn red when he sits to compare the handwriting.

"They're the same." He announces. The three of them sit in front of her eyeing her with scrutiny.

"Am I going to get the shovel talk now?" Bobbi asks while she rubs the marks the handcuffs left.

Clint laughs. "I think that you know how the shovel talk is going to end with Natasha."

"If you turn out to be HYDRA and hurt my friend I will cut you into exactly ten thousand pieces so that you become a human jigsaw. Then I will put all of the pieces into a cardboard box and burn it. Then I will use the ashes to as Miracle-Grow for my garden." Natasha cautions.

"You have a garden?"

"Shut up Steve!" she shouts.

A moment of glares directed at Bobbi courtesy of Steve and Natasha causes the silence in the room to inflate.

"Let's start over shall we, Agent Morse?" Clint asks.

"Bobbi, please."

He tilts is head in acknowledgement. He lifts his bow, "Her name is Tempest." Natasha and Steve groan. "She is my best friend and she has never failed me."

Bobbi wiggles her feet out of the ankle restraints and places them on the table. "I think that you've met Iron and Ivory."

"Yes, I think that they are quite beautiful. Much like their wielder. That must be where their stunning yet lethal ability comes from." He continues.

"Tempest looks like she is always ready for some action, but she hasn't had much of a challenge yet. I think that she would look good working alongside Iron and Ivory."

"She would look fantastic wrapped around Infinity."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Agent Barton," Steve pinches the bridge of his nose, "Stop making weird sexual innuendos about your weapons and get to the interrogation."

"Bobbi, you say that you work for S.H.I.E.L.D." Clint states.

"That's because I do Clint."

"I like being on a first name basis. It feels much more personal."

Natasha leans across Steve and slaps Barton across the face, "Focus or I'm kicking you out." She folds her arms and gives Bobbi a glare. If you continue to tell us shit then your soulmate is going to have to kill you.

He won't. Bobbi says with a narrowing of her eyes.

He will if I tell him. Natasha raises an eyebrow in challenge.

"Words ladies." Clint interrupts their staring contest. When they both turn to glare at him he cowers slightly in his seat. "Bobbi, if you work for S.H.I.E.L.D. then who is it that gives you orders."

"I take orders from the Director himself." Bobbi answers.

"Director Fury is dead." Steve interjects.

"Sure, 'dead' like my boss." Bobbi hints. Natasha is the first one to catch on based on the twin raised eyebrows. From experience, Agent Romanoff doesn't usually express a lot of emotion. Bobbi is lucky that she is even getting to see this small act of surprise.

"He died. I saw the body." Natasha says.

"You also saw Nick Fury's body." Bobbi answers.

"He was run through with a fucking sceptre by a fucking Norse God there is no fucking way that he can be alive." Natasha seethes.

"Wow, Tasha. Watch your fucking language." Barton snickers before sobering up, "I blamed myself for his death and your telling me that he was alive this whole time?"

"Well he was dead for five days." Bobbi replies.

"So he's actually alive then?" Steve asks.

"Yes, I can call him. Or Maria. Your choice."

"Fuck, Hill knows and we don't?!" Natasha turns to her partner, "I thought we were his favourite."

Bobbi shrugs, "He has new favourites."

"I am hurt. That wounds me." Clint states placing a hand over his heart.

"Would you like me to call Director Coulson?" Bobbi repeats.

"Director Coulson?" Natasha asks.

"COULSON IS ALIVE?!" Steve shouts.

"Oh Steve." They all sigh together.

They gave her a phone, and got into the Quinjet that Agent Triplett was flying.

"As an FYI Bobbi, Hunter is going to kill you. You dislocated his jaw so badly that Jemma can't fix it. He keeps saying that she-devil has returned."

"He is fucking dead meat." Bobbi replies as she takes a seat in the co-pilot chair, putting on the blue headphones. "Did you want me to take over?"

"Do you know where you're going?"

Bobbi gives him a pointed look, "I am a world renowned spy. My observation skills are remarkable. I was watching the window the whole flight from HYDRA. Of course I fucking know where I'm going."

Trip slides the controls over to Bobbi. "Have fun. If you don't get permission to land May is going to shoot your ass out of the sky."

"No shit. I would too." Bobbi answers, "Now go socialize with Captain America. If you try to pick up Romanoff I am not reattaching your dick." Agent Triplett shakes his head and walks to the back. "You can sit if you want Barton. Don't hover."

"How did you know I was there?" he asks throwing himself down on the second chair.

"You are a heavy breather." Bobbi gestures to the headset and he puts them on so that she can clearly hear what she is saying over the engines.

"That's what Tasha says."

Bobbi smiles. "Well then breathe softer."

"You'll have to teach me."

"Maybe later."

Clint looks out the window following their route and memorizing it. "So Phil is actually alive?"

"Yes. I saw him in person just before I left." Bobbi answers, "He has an interesting way of running S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You said that you were spending a lot of time looking for this alien city? Did you need help, say an extra three people?" he looks hopeful.

"Maybe. You'll have to speak to the Director about that."

After a few moments of silence there is shouting from the back of the Quinjet. "What do you mean those are your words?" Natasha shouts.

Bobbi and Clint look at each other, quickly turn on auto-pilot, and run to the back.

"He said, 'Agent Triplett, my grandfather was a Howling Commando.'" Steve states.

"And Steve said, 'He was a great man.'" Trip answers back.

"Fuck. I'm going to losing my whole team to Coulson." Natasha growls pushing past Clint and Bobbi to sit in the cockpit.

"I didn't know that you swung that way Steve." Clint says interrupting the new soulmates comparing marks.

"It wasn't allowed in my time so I got good at hiding it." He answers. "I think Trip would make a great little spoon."

Bobbi opens and closes her mouth. She turns on her heel and walks out the door. She sits in her chair, disengaging auto-pilot. "So how have things been Natasha."

The red head turns from looking out the window, "You had better take care of Clint."

"I will."

"Things have been alright. It's surprising to know that no one can fucking stay dead."

"But that's good right? We need Fury for the Avengers and without Coulson then S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't be reforming."

"I guess."

"Feet off the dash Tasha. May will murder me in my sleep if I get dust anywhere near her play area."

"May as in Agent Melinda May? The Cavalry is on your team?" Natasha asks in surprise.

Bobbi winces, "From experience, I wouldn't call her the Cavalry. You might find yourself in the emergency room within the hour."

"Noted."

"I'm going to call it in. We're getting close." Bobbi connects to the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. "This is Agent Morse on Quinjet 15. Do I have permission to land?"

"Permission granted."

"Billy can you get Coulson to the garage. I have some people who would like to meet him."

"Are they hostile?"

"No, just Captain America, the Black Widow, and Hawkeye."

"What?" Billy shouts. "Sam, I need to get my action figures!"

"Oh god." Natasha mumbles wrenching off the headphones so she doesn't need to hear the fanboy chatter.

Bobbi engages the landing gear, "I think that you're going to like the Playground Nat. We have a great experimental weapons program."

She smiles, "Yay. Take me there first."

The ramp opens and Coulson walks on board. "Leave it to you Bobbi to run away and return with three of the Avengers."

Bobbi peers around her chair pausing in turning off the controls. "Sorry sir?"

Clint tackles his former handler to the ground with a hug, "I can't believe you were alive all this time."

"Suit Barton." Coulson states. Barton rolls to the side and Coulson stands to brush the dirt off his jacket.

"I'm not sorry."

"I figured." Coulson shakes his head, stretching out his hand to Steve. "Good to see you again Captain Rogers."

"Agent, sorry, Director Coulson." Steve replies shaking his hand, "I can sign your cards now if you would like."

"Fury destroyed them when he covered it with blood." The bitterness in Coulson's voice cut through the tension in the air.

"I'm sorry about that." Steve says with a laugh.

"Can you sign my Captain America pyjamas?" Phil was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. Clint doubles over laughing.

"Sure…" Steve doesn't sound very sure.

Natasha folds her arms as she stares at Phil. "Director Coulson."

"Agent Romanoff."

"We'll have words later."

"Will they be words or just breaking my things?"

For the first time in a while Natasha Romanoff smiles. "Maybe a bit of both."

"I would never have it any other way. Let's show you around and introduce you to the team."

"I think that the team knows who they are." Trip states taking the lead dragging a stunned Captain America behind him.

"I don't care if you found your soulmate Agent Triplett. Stop trying to rush Captain Rogers through the tour. You do not get to disappear with him until he has met everybody." Coulson orders.

Trip sighs in defeat and slows his pace. They go to the weapons lab first and Natasha's eyes practically light up in glee.

"Agent Leo Fitz and Agent Alphonso Mackenzie." Coulson says giving a nod to each of them.

"Please don't call me Alphonso. Mack is fine." He says to Natasha and she froze.

"I'll keep that in mind."she says stiffly.

"N-nobody calls me Leo. I prefer Fitz it's my… what's the word?"

"Nickname?" Natasha supplies.

"You're our third?" Fitz asks.

"Looks like it." Natasha answers.

"Fuck the one time I decide oh let's invite the Avengers to my base they fucking steal my team members. My God. Clint and Bobbi. Steve and Triplett. Natasha, Fitz and Mack." Coulson runs a hand through his almost non-existent hair.

"Sorry sir." The seven say simultaneously.

"Continuing our tour," Coulson walks out the door leaving Natasha behind to talk to her soulmates. "We have the biomedical lab with Jemma Simmons."

"Oh Bobbi you're back! I thought that we lost you!" Jemma states giving Bobbi an awkward hug.

"Naw, I still have to break Hunter's nose." Bobbi pats the young woman on the back as she pulls away.

"Who's Hunter?" Clint asks from beside her.

Coulson laughs, "I look forwards to the two of you meeting."

"The lounge. Agent Melinda May, if you call her the Cavalry she will gut you. Agent Skye and Agent Lance Hunter." Bobbi continues pushing the tourists forwards.

"Bob." Hunter walks over from the couch.

"Fuck." Bobbi hisses and Clint moves to her side.

His face in a nice shade of purple and blue. "Why did you leave? Again."

"Probably because I can't fucking deal with stuck up assholes such as yourself. Now would you like me to break your nose too?"

"Clint Barton, I'm Bobbi's soulmate. Nice to meet you Agent Hunter." Clint interrupts before another conversation can escalate.

"You got Hawkeye as a soulmate." Skye seethes, "I'm so jealous."

"I'll put in a good word with Tony Stark if you don't mutilate me in my sleep." Bobbi mouths as Hunter and Clint glare at each other.

"Done." Skye mouths back.

"What do you mean you are her fucking soulmate?" Hunter asks his hand twitching towards the gun strapped on his belt.

Clint pulled of his glove and showed Hunter the writing. "This is her writing."

"Oh." Hunter turns to Bobbi, "What happened to your face?"

"I got interrogated by Natasha Romanoff because I couldn't prove I was S.H.I.E.L.D. without giving the name of my leader." She answers with a shrug. A bloody nose, a black eye, a few broken ribs were nothing Bobbi hadn't dealt with before.

"What happened to your face?" Clint directs the attention to Hunter.

"That's easy. I punched is jaw so hard I dislocated it." Bobbi answers showing her bruised knuckles.

"Here's the thing Agent Hunter." Clint moves in front of Bobbi. "I understand that you were Bobbi's ex-husband but you need to know that because you are not her soulmate you have no right to try and kiss her. Especially when she doesn't want you to. The next time that she tells you to leave her the fuck alone you do as she says or you're going to have to deal with me. I do a lot worse than break someone's jaw. Maybe I'll even get a few shots in with Tempest before they pull me away from you're bleeding body. You are going to play nice or you're going to have to deal with me. Got it?"

Hunter nods and flees the room.

"Nice one Hawk, any more and I think he would wet his pants." Skye states.

Barton's right eye twitches and Bobbi drags him out of the room before his fury can turn on an innocent victim.

"That wasn't very smart. Now he's going to be too terrified to work alongside you."

"Huh, I guess we're both a couple of bird brains." He smiles pulling Bobbi towards him.

"Both?"

"Both. Who dislocates someones jaw when you could just as easily break it?"

"He needs his mouth to talk up targets." Bobbi tilts her head up to look at him.

"Broken bones heal."

"Dislocated ones heal faster."

"True." Clint smiles. "Is this permanent?" he gestures at her hair.

"Only if you like it."

"It brings out your eyes."

"I'll keep it then." Bobbi wraps her arms around Clint's neck bringing him closer to her level.

Clint tilts his head down and kisses her with all the passion she was expecting. His arms settle around her waist and his nose presses against her cheek. He bites down on her lip gently and she moans softly. When they pull away for air they lock eyes.

"I still haven't seen your mark." Clint whispers against Bobbi's forehead.

"Later." He groans as she nips at his collarbone, presses kisses over the small love bites. "Hunter is on security tonight. Did you want to make out in front of the cameras and give him an aneurism?"

"Now that's my kind of woman." Clint answers lifting her chin to kiss her again.

 **AN: Omg that was a long one! I think that they are cute together. Sorry for taking so long to update because this story is over 5,000 words. I hope that you enjoyed. Please review and/or PM me with pairing requests. I already have one which I'm working on and hope to get posted within the week! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Mischief Managed (S & LL)

"Mischief Managed"

 _Skye (Daisy Johnson)/Loki Laufeyson_

Lady Sif walks to the throne room leaving terrified men in her wake. The fiery passion in her eyes has not been seen since Lorelei. Her friend, Lady Skye, was weaponized by the Kree and was forced to shoot herself to keep her powers in check. The warriors of S.H.I.E.L.D. were trying very hard to understand and control the newly acquired abilities but they were far out of their depth.

Lady Sif kneels before the throne of King Odin and places her fist over her heart. "Your Highness, I have completed the mission. I have found the Kree and returned him to his home planet. However a problem has arisen. The Warriors of S.H.I.E.L.D. which I did work with before have encountered the Terrigen Mist that were left over from the Kree-Skrull War. One of their own has been changed into one of the Kree weapons. Her name is Lady Skye and she possesses the ability to make the Earth move at her will."

"What is her threat level?" King Odin asks.

"The Kree weapons are highly dangerous. I did the appropriate thing alongside Vin-tuk, the Kree that I went after, and attempted to kill her. This sent her into a state of panic which caused the quaking to become stronger. She has no control over her powers, she had to put herself in a deep sleep to be able to prevent anyone from getting hurt. I did not take her life Your Majesty for they lead me to believe that she can learn to control her abilities. It would severely injure their leader for me to take her from their midsts. The leader of S.H.I.E.L.D. said that they will take her to a 'safe house' for her to practice control. I trust in their ability to ensure that the Lady Skye gains control of her newfound abilities and use them to ensure the safety of their planet."

"Lady Sif, I want you to bring the Lady Skye with her team to Asgard. I will assess her threat level for myself and if I believe that she is a danger then she will be executed. Is this clear Lady Sif?"

"Crystal, my King." She bows once more before leaving.

The door shuts and a raven-haired man sits in the throne. "Perhaps she can be trained and forged into a new weapon to bring the Ragnarok." He smiles gleefully before changing his form back into the elderly King.

"Hiemdall open the Bifrost." Lady Sif commands, "I need to bring the Son of Coul and his team to Asgard."

"Lady Skye has been taken to a place where the humans who have passed through the Mist can train her." He replies looking into through space to see Skye practicing shaking a mountain.

"Are they aiding in her learning?" Lady Sif yearns to see everything like Hiemdall, but she is meant to be a warrior not a guardian like her brother.

"Yes. She is doing well in mastering her ability." Her brother hums contently.

"That is good. I am sure you are aware of what my task is?" he nods and she continues, "Would entering the area with these Inhumans cause struggle?" Lady Sif uses the word as if it is filthy.

"Yes. They do not take well to strangers in their society. Their leader is planning to wage war with S.H.I.E.L.D. so that they are not put on a list which will restrict their freedom."

"Whose side will the Lady Skye be on?"

"The Lady Skye is undecided. She wants to be with her mother, but knows that justice lies with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"She will go back to them?"

"Yes."

"Then I will wait until their war is finished." Lady Sif decides taking a seat near her brother's feet. She cleans her sword and shield until they shine. Hiemdall gives her updates on the progress of the war. The leader is dead but the crystals that possess the power of the Mist have been broken in the Earth water system. It will poison those declared 'unfit' as weapons and create countless Inhumans who will cause problems with their powers.

"The war is over." Hiemdall states, "The Son of Coul has gained injuries and has lost a teammate. She was swallowed by a strange substance which can injure the Kree weapons."

"Is it the Lady Skye?"

"No. It is Lady Jemma, the team has not realized. I will open the Bifrost. Bring the team and the weapon against the Inhumans. Perhaps we can find Lady Jemma." Hiemdall pushes down on the sword and the Rainbow Bridge shoots across space depositing Lady Sif outside of 'the Playground'.

Once the team had discovered the readings they make their way outside to greet the Asgardian. Director Coulson leads the group his arm in a sling. Lady Melinda flanks him on his right and Lady Skye on his left. Behind him are the workers Fitz and Mack as well as the warriors Bobbi and Hunter.

"Lady Sif." Coulson greets.

"Son of Coul, I see that you were injured in battle. If they are not dead my blade will willingly drink their blood." Lady Sif states as she notices immediately his lack of a hand.

"It's quite alright. They weren't exactly a person. Simply something that the Inhumans were using to turn their enemies into stone." He answers.

"Then I am happy you are not dead."

"Thank you?"

Fitz taps the director on the shoulder and whispers something in his ear. The Midguardians always forget about the special hearing of the Asgardian Warriors. "Sir, Jemma hasn't shown up yet."

"I'm sure that she is fine Fitz. Probably just running a little late."

"I fear that I can provide information on that topic." Lady Sif interrupts. "It is not pleasant news. The Guardian, Hiemdall, says that she was enveloped by the substance that you are studying. The one that can harm the Inhumans." The members of the team begin to panic, "However if we take this weapon to my King Odin he believes that he can use some of his magicians to free her."

Before the Son of Coul can speak the Lady Skye interjects, "I know that we didn't exactly part on the best terms last time, how am I supposed to know that you don't want to use this weapon on my friends and I? I mean you're great and all but last time you scared the shit out of me. I've got everything under control now, I promise. So does Lincoln. It's great, I can help people. Please don't hurt me…" Skye trails off her voice getting quieter and more unsteady with each sentence.

"I am sorry for the last time. Congratulations on gaining control." Lady Sif states, "I understand that I have left you reason to be frightened of me. Unless you prove to be a threat there is no reason why you cannot live. Who is this Lincoln that you speak of?" she cocks her head to one side and cycles through the group with her eyes to pick out unfamiliar faces. There are none, he must still be inside of their fortress.

A young man steps through the door upon Skye's call. He has his hands behind his back and is faking confidence. He does a double take when his eyes fall on the Asgardian warrior. "So you are the one that scares the shit of my race." He smiles warmly.

"Clearly I am not doing a good enough if you are brave enough to not be cowering now." Lady Sif answers.

"I like your sass," his grin grows wider, "but we will have to continue our conversation later. Perhaps in your bedchambers, soulmate?"

Lady Sif sees Coulson lose his composure for the first time when he drops the mug of coffee he was drinking onto the floor.

"Would you like more Director Coulson?" Lady Sif smirks.

"Um, no. I think that I'm alright. Just a little shocked." Lincoln opens his mouth to say something, but chooses not to continue down that path when Skye gives him a pointed glare.

"What exactly is the purpose of this meeting?" the Lady Melinda questions. Lady Sif likes her, she is much like herself. Straight to the point, loyal, and a skilled fighter.

"As I stated, King Odin wishes to help free your friend from the weapon which I will ensure is not used against the friends of my soulmate. He also wishes to meet with the Lady Skye to assess her threat level."

"And if she is determined to be a threat?" May asks.

"Then I will be her executioner."

"Wow, that is extremely comforting. I could be walking right into the death row." Skye grumbles, Fitz pats her on the back sympathetically.

"You said that you have control over your powers and unless you wish to wage war against my people it is doubtful that you will be deemed a threat." Sif assures, "Now, retrieve the weapon and we will go to Asgard."

"Are we taking that thing that Thor uses? The one that leaves the marks?" Agent Hunter asks gesturing to the Norse design now imprinted in the dirt.

"Will using the Bifrost be a problem?" she answers.

"I just get a tad motion sick…" the man replies looking warily towards the sky.

Skye gives Lincoln a nudge towards Lady Sif while they wait for the weapon to be wheeled out.

"Hi." He says his previous air of bravado having disappeared. "Am I supposed to bow or something 'cause I don't know."

Sif laughs, "No. You are my soulmate, the only need to kneel is when you are between my legs on the bed." At that point Coulson flees into the fortress to go and 'assist with the moving'. Lincoln gawps at the beautiful warrior with new found respect. "You said that you are one of the Inhumans, what is it that you do?"

"Well, my abilities are based around electromagnetism manipulation. I can do what Thor does with his hammer without a hammer. Does that make sense or would it be easier to show you?"

"Show me." Sif demands his words peaking her interest.

"I'm going to make the ions between your feet and the ground repel which will cause you to levitate. Don't freak out." He smiles reaching out to hold her hand.

Sif finds herself floating, "I am unsure whether you chose this skill because you thought it would impress me or because you wanted to hold my hand."

"Maybe a bit of both."

"Okay," Coulson draws out trying to get their attention before moving any closer. "How close do we have to be to not get sliced if we are out of the circle."

"Hiemdall open the Bifrost!" Lady Sif barks drawing Lincoln towards her. As the Rainbow Bridge draws them towards Asgard colourful language erupts around her. Once secure in the Bifrost Chamber she gives Hiemdall a nod and waits for the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. to gather their wits. In Agent Hunter's case, his stomach. Bobbi leads him outside and he gets down on all fours, dry heaving over the side of the path.

Lady Skye sits on the floor with her head between her knees, "That was not fun. That was so not fun. I wanted it to be fun. Oh my god that was not fun."

Fitz is sprawled across the floor having lost his balance upon arriving. He gives a small wave at Coulson, "I need five."

"Go ahead, I'll stay here with Turbo." Mack, one of the few to be unaffected, states waiting beside his friend.

"Are you alright Skye?" May asks helping her to his feet.

"Sure…" Skye answers gesturing to the weapon, "Let's get this thing to the throne room."

As they all gather behind the rather heavy glass box, for whatever reason Coulson had not decided to put it on a trolley, they clarified the customs for greeting the King.

Lady Sif pushes open the door and bows on one knee leaving the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to struggle with the box. They kneel in front of the throne breathing heavily. Lady Sif did not believe that the box was that heavy.

"My King, I bring the team of S.H.I.E.L.D. that you did ask for. My soulmate and I have some bonding to do." She stands and drags Lincoln out of the room with her by his collar. His shit-eating grin is the last thing that Skye sees before the door closes with an ominous thud.

"Thank you for gracing me with your presence. The Lady Sif has told me much about you Son of Coul. How you died and came back to life. Would you care to elaborate how you survived the murder that my adopted son committed?"

Skye notes Agent May's defensive stance and adopts her own. Coulson's takes a sharp breath, "Loki stabbed me in the chest. The previous Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. used a special drug to heal me."

"It is just so difficult to stay dead isn't it?" The old voice changes to a young one and Coulson freezes. Skye and May cock their guns clicking off the safety.

"Loki…" Coulson trails off.

"It's okay DC, we've got your back." Skye whispers to reassure her boss before gawking as the elderly king shimmers into a raven haired man. A long sceptre is held tightly in his hands.

"I could have sworn that a sharp object through the heart is enough to kill any human."

"You forget Laufeyson that I am an Avenger. We created ways to bring the Avengers back in case they fall in battle." Coulson states sliding a new magazine into his gun.

"I think that you would have realized by now that bullets don't work on Asgardians." Loki hisses.

"Well this Asgardian can kiss my ass." May fires her gun at the centre of Loki's head. The bullet ricochets filling the chamber with echoes as it bounces across the floor.

"Now that wasn't very nice, was it Melinda?"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Skye fires three shots into various weak points that should bring anybody to their knees. Loki cackles as the bullets bounce off of his armour and skin. "Is he made of fucking titanium?" she hisses.

Loki pounces at Director Coulson his the point on his sceptre aimed once again at the heart.

"Don't you dare hurt DC!" Skye shouts before tuning into the vibrations of the staff and increasing them. The sceptre vibrates out of his hands and clatters to the floor. Their sudden noise level has finally received attention as Asgardian warriors rush into the throne room. They nearly trip over their feet when they see Loki. Skye vibrates his spinal column until it gives the God of Mischief a concussion. He slides unconscious to the floor with a look of shock on his face.

Skye and May bring their Director to the wall. He sits and breathes through the panic attack that Loki has caused. The trauma causes his body to shake and the team form a semi-circle around him to protect him from anyone that tries to approach him.

This is what S.H.I.E.L.D. is.

Skye is the first one brave enough to go and see him.

Loki sits in his prison cell; it has been protected from his magic. He can't get out but you can still get in if you try. He needs to let you in first.

They watch each other through the glass for a while.

Disgust.

Dislike.

Curiosity.

Hatred.

Suspicion.

"Can I come in?" Skye asks at last. He looks pointedly at the door then back at his hands. They were shackled with the metal Thor's hammer had been forged in. They thought that it would prevent his magic. They were wrong, Loki can slide the handcuffs off with ease. The only reason he stayed was because he was curious about this mortal woman. The one who had been able to defeat him with magic even though she was from Earth. The one who had the words that ran down the side of his right leg.

He hadn't said anything to her.

Skye pushes on the door handle only to find that it is locked. "So you don't want me to come in. Fine, I see how it is. You want sometime from the woman who defeated you. Blah, blah, blah. Go cry me a river."

She crosses her arms and walks away. Hurt is drawn into her expression.

"I'm not ready." Loki whispers following her retreating figure with his green and grey eyes.

She comes back the next day holding a box. "I'll make you a deal. I brought books from Earth or Midgard, whatever the fuck you call it, and ice cream." She pauses for a reaction. When there isn't one she continues, "I've dealt with tougher men than you. People who have betrayed me. Men are dicks, but I'm willing to give you a second chance. You hurt DC which isn't okay. I'm being nice though. Plus, no one else has the balls to face you yet. Not even May and she is like our version of Lady Sif." Skye tugs on the door handle still it doesn't open. "Eurgh, fine. Did you want me to leave the books?"

He nods slowly.

"What about the ice cream?"

Loki doesn't know what ice cream is, but nods anyway.

"Well I'm taking the chocolate. Sucks for you." She runs off a brown coloured tub and a spoon in her hands. He can hear her take a seat around the corner with her back against the wall. A passing guard pushes the box into the cell. Loki stands and approaches it slowly. There is a tub of strawberry 'ice cream' wrapped in quilted paper on top of a collection of books.

A small yellow paper with the words 'Start with me' in a messy lettering is stuck to the front of the first book. Loki pulls it off, picks up the tub of ice cream and the spoon, then goes to sit against the wall so that his back is where Skye's is. The only thing that separates them is about ten inches of concrete.

He tears the lid off to reveal a pink creamy substance. He digs into it with a spoon and begins to read aloud. Just so that Skye can hear him. "'Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.'" Muffled laughter comes from the other side of the door, he continues with a smile. "'They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense…'"

He read aloud until he finished the first book. She appears from around the corner and taps at the glass. "Yo, I'm gonna go turn in. You have a nice reading voice. I almost fell asleep twice. I don't think that my back would have appreciated that. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't go anywhere."

He gives her a half smile and she stumbles back a little. The only time she has ever seen him smile was the little sadistic thing that he did when the Chitari were flying over New York on the news. She smiles back and heads to the left. He listens for her footsteps memorizing the subtle thumps of her heeled boots.

Loki reaches into the box looking for the book with the note that says 'Me second!'

He lies down in the bed, pulling on a pillow to support his head. 'Not for the first time an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive…'

Loki didn't realize he had fallen asleep in the middle of the next chapter until he awoke to letters covering his vision and knocking ringing throughout the cell.

"Hey there." Skye's voice calls. Loki sits up and the book slides off his face onto the floor.

"Damn. I lost my page." He hisses.

"No you were on page thirty-three. I fell asleep there too." She jokes. "But that's actually your page, I saw it before the book closed."

He nods. He still hasn't said anything to her yet. He doesn't want to bring her in close then scare her away when she realizes that he is a monster.

She holds up her cellphone, "I hope you don't mind I took a picture of you sleeping. You had the book on your face and it was adorkable. I'm trying to prove to Coulson that you aren't that scary."

What does 'adorkable' mean?

"You do this thing with your voice. You can change it to be absolutely fucking terrifying if you want or, when you read, you sound really kind. It's no wonder they say that you are Silver Tongued." Skye continues. "I brought more Midgardian food, since you seemed to like it last time. I brought Pop-Tarts. They are my favourite breakfast food. I found eight different flavours. Well, I stole them from Thor's private kitchen, but those are minor details…"

Loki tenses at the mention of his brother, but picks up the book and finds his place.

"Can I come in?" she asks hopefully. She tries to ask everyday, Loki knows that she doesn't want to seem rude by simply barging in. He shuts his eyes and gives permission.

"Please be an open door. Please be an open door." Skye pushes down on the door handle it gives granting her access to Loki's chambers. "Yay."

She sits down beside him on the small bed. "Did you want chocolate chip, blueberry muffin, s'mores, strawberry milkshake, gingerbread, apple strudel, frosted brown sugar cinnamon or cookies and cream?" she places one of each in front of her.

She uses such strange words. Loki can't ask what they mean.

He picks up the one labelled 's'mores' and takes a bite. A soft moan escapes his mouth and he immediately takes a bigger chomp.

Skye laughs and he pauses to admire the sound, "Those are my favourite too."

He tries one of each just to ensure that they all taste as good as she promised. Once he is finished he steals the box of s'mores pop tarts and moves to the corner to eat the rest.

"Hey! I only have the one box!" she cries and he rolls his eyes at her with his cheeks stuffed with pop tarts. It is no wonder why Thor had such an affinity for this mortal sustenance.

Skye eats a 'cookies and cream' pop tart while she waits for him to finish. "Good?" He nods sharply already regretting finishing the box. "Good."

They watch each other for a few minutes both waiting for the other to make the first move. She holds out 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets' to him. "Read for me?"

He accepts the book and reopens it to page thirty three. "'All three of Mrs. Weasley's sons were taller than she was, but they cowered as her rage broke over them. "Beds empty! No note! Car gone — could have crashed — out of my mind with worry — did you care? — never, as long as I've lived — you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy —"'"

He read for her from across the room and she sat on his bed listening while eating pop tarts. After a few hours Melinda May came to get her. She looked surprised that Skye was inside of the room. "Agent Skye, Director Coulson is having a mission debrief before Thor arrives to take his place temporarily on the throne."

"But we still have another five chapters." Skye whines softly standing up. It disturbs Loki that she knows that given he is holding the book.

Loki flags the page and sets it aside. He will not continue with out her. He nods at Agent May while Skye exits the room. "Send the Director my regards." He smiles sadistically.

Skye pokes her head back in the room and throws a pop tart box at his head. "Play nice."

After forty-five minutes the familiar boot thumps resound down the hallway bringing Loki to attention. Agent Skye has another box containing unknown objects that she is carrying. "I brought more books." Loki hadn't finished the first ones. She continues pushing open the door to his chamber, "And some stuff to show you how my powers work." He doesn't answer. "Still nothing? My God am I going to have to torture words out of you?"

He's made up his mind. He looks her in the eye and asks, "Did you bring ice cream?"

The box falls from her hands and Loki uses his magic to catch it before it can hit the floor.

"I need to sit down." She states before huddling in the corner. She looks at a bracelet on her wrist and cringes at whatever it says. She is panicking. What do you do when mortals panic? How do you calm down your soulmate?

Loki puts his hands up in a sign of surrender as he moves towards her, "Hey."

"Hi." She says in a choked voice.

"I should have waited." He kneels in front of her regret coursing through his veins.

"No. You should have said something earlier." She punches him in the shoulder. "Why did you wait?"

"I didn't anticipate falling for a mortal."

"You didn't… oh." Realization clouds her features before she places a neutral expression on. "Yes. I did bring ice cream. I have been bringing ice cream to people for years."

Loki stands dragging over the box, "Chocolate or vanilla?"

"How 'bout a bit of both?"

Skye, if you called her Daisy Johnson to her face she would beat your ass to a pulp, was now a part of the Avengers. Once she had passed initiation, which involved the Avengers shouting at Coulson for being alive and then Skye shattering the windows to get their attention, she was welcomed with warm hugs. Her boyfriend… not so much.

It took Loki a lot of convincing to go and apologize to the Avengers. Tony Stark finally got him that drink he promised, which Loki would like to inform any future partakers was disgusting, but some team members took more work. Loki tried to make arrows that would never miss, but that offended the archer. So he created a moving target system where one could chose who they wanted to practice with in order to be ready for any battles. The team liked that one, Skye had found Loki was a popular target for a few months, but at least that stopped him from getting hurt.

"Are you ready Padfoot?" Skye asks into her comm unit. She wiggles through the ventelation shaft until she is above the common room.

"The targets are in the television room. Are you in position Prongs?"

"Fuck. We said the common room." Skye complains making a left at the next intersection.

"They wanted to watch Batman." Loki answers dismissively. He is leaning against the wall pretending to watch the television.

"Why? Don't they get enough superheros in their everyday life?"

"Pot meet kettle Quake."

"Fuck you!" Slye hisses, her elbows had been rubbed raw. Stupid Tony Stark and his steel vents. Titanium is a lot easier to move across.

"Mmm, maybe later."

"You had better hope that Steve can't here you with his freaky super hearing." Skye blushes red as a tomato. There is silence on the other side of the line and Skye continues to crawl. "I'm in position. Are you in the clear?"

"They are going to kill us."

"Then make your escape Padfoot." Loki slips silently out of the room and appears in the vent perpendicular to Skye. She jumps, hitting her head on the roof. "Preferbaly without giving me a heart attack."

"That would be a concussion." He quips. He had spent too long on Earth. Loki was getting more sarcastic, more sassy, and used more modern day language than her did when Skye first dragged him through the Bifrost.

Skye gives him the finger as she slides the covering off. Tony and Bruce are snuggling directly under the opening. Natasha has her feet lying across them with her head in Clint's lap. Bruce is giving her a foot rub while Clint absentmindedly braids her hair. Steve lies on the floor finally signing the trading cards that Coulson had been hoarding for twenty years. The rest of Skye's team is scattered around the television room. Thor is on Asgard probably screwing Jane and Coulson is watching them from the corner.

He shakes his head slightly when he spots them. Skye presses a finger to her lips before giving him the international shoo sign. Loki gives a wave as he peers over the edge and Coulson scowls. They still haven't quite forgiven each other, but they are getting there.

The Avengers ate all of Skye and Loki's pop tarts. Payback is a bitch. Skye pulls the ingredients out of her bag as Loki creates a giant sifter in to go over the opening. They pour in a massive mountain of sugar and wait.

"What the fuck?" Natasha is the first to react when sugar begins to rain from the sky falling on her face. Skye taps into the vibration of the sifter making it shake faster and spill more sugar.

Squeaks and screams of indignation fill the room. Once their sugar is out they remove the sifter and look at the mess they made. All of the Avengers were coated in a fine layer of powdered sugar and the room looked like it had seen a snowstorm.

While they were still wiping sugar out of their eyes Loki slides the covering back onto the vent. "Mischief managed?"

"Well I solemnly swear that we weren't up to any good." Skye's eyes twinkle as Loki pulls her in for a gentle kiss.

BANG! BANG!

They laugh against each other's mouths and pull away. Now they just had to dodge the bullets that an unhappy red head was firing at them and then they were safe.

All was well.


End file.
